


Chicken Noodle Soup with a Music on the Side

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: An S-rated mission to the wintery mountains of Nos Gal turned for the worst when one demon hunter felt sick after returning.Just a common cold, no problem right? No wait...what's that on the calendar?
Relationships: Alucard/Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Chicken Noodle Soup with a Music on the Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a poll I did on my instagram, it kinda took forever to finish because of my assignments and constant emotional breakdown (fuck irl friends)
> 
> Anyways, I would like to thank my online friends for the support even when I'm at my lowest. And also thanks for the good news you gave me. Ahhh! Motivation done right. 
> 
> Thanks to all my readers as well for your support on Ao3. Ya'll the best! *throws cookies*
> 
> Links to the songs I used for this piece:
> 
> Erik Satie - Gymnopedie No. 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU
> 
> Lyra - Hoshiboshi no Uta (Fairy Tail) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjhrmb5AG5M [The lyrics used at the end of the story]

Cold mist blew out of his lips as he exhaled. The wind whistled through the higher grounds of the frozen land. They wrapped their thick furs tighter to stop the cold from turning their whole being into ice.

“This…” Granger muttered through chattering teeth. “…this is a…a mis-mistake…”

Alucard huffed in amusement, smirking at his shivering partner. He was shivering himself but not as much as the other person. Granger was the person he expected to be so sensitive to the cold, which is why he brought the cranky marksman along. The blond never thought Granger was this sensitive to a change of weather.

“Well, you agreed to join me, Granger dearest,” He winked. “Best to just bear with it until it’s over.”

Alucard walked ahead just as the raven haired hunter shot him a death glare at the nickname. Granger may have soften up to him but that did not excuse any attempt in murder. The two hunters crossed through the thick, white blanket of snow. The snow made it hard to even move an inch and the chilling wind was no help at all, only freezing their joints even more.

It was an S-rated mission. The mission itself was sent by Queen Aurora three days ago. An army of ice demons brought chaos to nearby villages in the queen’s kingdom. Aurora’s knights failed to sustain the monsters. Strong men defeated by unbreakable ice made by the demons. Hell, some were even cursed to be in eternal ice right after they managed to slay the beasts.

Aurora would not let more of her men die in a losing battle. She sent her trusted owl to the Moniyan Empire, to the king. Word soon arrived to the Onyx Dagger, the top notch demon hunting guild in the Land of Dawn and the news even got to the Monastery of Light.

If a mission received an S-rating or higher, no other hunters but Alucard and Granger were the one eligible for the job.

Alucard hummed in thought. “What do you think an ice demon looks like?”

“Is this your attempt in starting a conversation?” Granger sighed. “For God’s sake…”

“What? I’m just asking.” Alucard pouted. “I’ve never seen an ice demon before.”

The marksman frowned, eyebrows coming close together and if it weren’t for his high collar, Alucard could have seen his jaw drop.

“You…” Granger’s eye twitched. “You’re kidding me, right?”

Seeing how clueless Alucard is, Granger resisted the urge to facepalm. “You’re way longer in this field than me,” He grumbled. “Yet, you don’t know what an ice demon is.”

“Hey, don’t judge me!” The blond waved his hands as if to prove his defence. “I only hunt down blood demons.”

“Are you serious?” The marksman was trying to hard to register the new fact. “You’re an S-Class demon hunter. Haven’t you been outside of the Empire for work purpose?”

“Of course!” Alucard pouted. “Why do you think I always left town for?”

Granger shrugged his shoulders, looking bored of the conversation. No matter how one tried to find the logic in Alucard, they will always be met with a dead end. It’s a maze that gives you a terrible migraine trying to figure it out.

Alucard opened his mouth to say something but was silenced with a raise of the other hunter’s hand. “Let me defend myse-”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Granger hissed. “Can’t you hear that?”

The blond kept his mouth shut. In the silence, the wind howled in the mountains. The surrounding felt much colder. Alucard wrapped his fingers tight on the handle of his sword. Granger had already pulled back the hammer on his gun, a finger ready on the trigger.

It was quiet, even the winds were silent. The only thing they could hear was the rapid beats of their hearts. The adrenaline pumping from all the tension. The enemies can come out at any time…any second…

“Bogies, six ‘o’ clock!”

Alucard turned his head in time to see a white flurry hurling towards them. The two hunters jumped to the side. The creature flew past, digging through the trench, making a deep trench in its wake.

“What the hell was that?!” The blond yelped.

Granger rolled his eyes. “Right, you haven’t seen one up close,” He smirked behind his collar. “It’s called an Ice Demon.”

The demon lifted its wolf like head. White fur bristled like sharp needles and scales of its legs glimmering under the winter sun. The hind legs were made of ice with sharp claws digging into the snow. When it opened its maw, the sound that came out like the howling winds of a great blizzard.

“Aim for the eyes before killing it,” Granger ducked from a flying icicle. “It can’t curse you if it can’t see.”

“Curse?”

“What? You want to be frozen forever? Be my guest, I wanna live.” Granger fired shots at the ice demon, aiming for the eyes. One shot grazed the beast’s head, though the other met its target. Echoing shriek tore through the skies as the ice demon squirmed in pain.

Alucard climbed on a wall, placing his legs before launching himself. His sword heavily slashed through the air, creating a shockwave that pushed the beast back. The ice demon lifted a claw to swat the demon hunter but Granger’s cannon bullet broke through the bones before it could hit Alucard.

“Shoot the legs!” Alucard commanded. “I’ll go for the head.”

Granger nodded and readied his cannon. Alucard twirled his large sword in his hand. He watched the ice demon recover from the attack, shaking its injured claw and slowly turning its head to the two hunters. Lips curled back and human-sized fangs menacingly glinted under the light as it snarled.

The ice demon roared before charging for the demon hunter. Granger cursed before releasing a rapid fire of bullets at the legs. The demon shrieked as it fell, head shoveling through the ground. The marksman wasted no time to fire his sixth bullet into the beast’s eye. Alucard heaved his sword and plunged the blade through the monster’s heart, ending its life.

A disgusting squelched followed as Alucard pulled the sword out. Deep azure blue stuck to the large blade with bits of white fur and flesh on the thorns of the sword. Granger kept his gun in its holster one he was done reloading. Alucard wiped the blood off his sword using the snow on the ground, smiling at how clean his weapon is.

“Let’s go back,” Granger said. “I don’t like this cold weather.”

“Awww, already?” Alucard pushed on his knees as he straightened back up. “I was planning to have a look around.”

Granger narrowed his eyes. “What is more to see in a middle of nowhere?”

The blond hunter shrugged. Alucard opened his mouth to say something when a loud screech pierced through the sky. The two hunters readied their weapons just as they spotted a wyvern coming straight at them.

“A wyvern?” Granger was slowly questioning his sanity. “Here? In the cold?”

Alucard rolled out of the dragon’s way and quickly slashed his sword on its side. The wyvern screeched, squirming in pain. The heavy tail swung around, nearly lobbing Granger’s head off his shoulders, if the hunter did not duck in time. The marksman rolled to the side, not before firing two bullets at the reptilian.

The wyvern shrieked in pain as its wings were torn by the bullets. Blood dripped out from its hind legs and waist area. But it did not back down. The wyvern inhaled deeply through its mouth and roared out a blizzard. Alucard had to use his sword as an anchor to stop himself from being blown away.

If only the same could be said for Granger….

“Fuck!”

“Granger!” Alucard stretched out his hand to catch the demon hunter but Granger was blown off the cliff, falling down below. The blond gritted his teeth.

The wyvern ceased its attack. Alucard took this chance to jump up and sliced its wing off its back. He turned around and stabbed his sword into its side, close to the arm. The wyvern roared in extreme pain. With its last strength, the wyvern lifted its tail to strike at Alucard but the demon hunter pulled the sword out and brought it down, slicing the tail in half.

The wyvern shrieked, trying to fly away. In its attempt to flee, the wyvern lost its balance and fell into the darkness below. Alucard dropped his sword and quickly went to the edge of the cliff. He cupped his hands around his mouth and inhaled deeply.

“Granger!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. The wind answered his call but not his partner.

“Granger, where are you?”

The panic was building up like a tumor. It was painful, his heart was hammering too hard against his chest. It felt like it might broke through. Rising from he midst of his anxiety, was guilt. Guilty, because he was the one who caused Granger to die.

“Granger…” Alucard’s shoulders dropped, realization finally hits him. He stood up, about to leave when a voice caught his ears. It was not mistaken anymore.

Alucard went back to the cliff. “Granger, where are you, buddy?”

“Down here!”

The blond looked down and he sighed in relief. A small ledge had caught the black haired demon hunter. Though, it caught more than just him. Granger shivered, half-frozen from almost being buried by the fallen snow. From where he stood, Alucard could the other hunter’s teeth chattering.

“Is…is it t-t-time…” Granger tried to speak through the shivers. “C-can w-we go-go home…home n-now?”

** **

“38 C…”

Alucard put the thermometer on the bedside desk, turning to look at his partner all wrapped in blankets. He looked like a burrito.

“Your fault…” Granger hissed.

If Granger was already called a spawn of hell by many people, Granger having a cold looks a lot worse than he already is. His eyebags were more prominent and the shadows under his eyes were darker. His skin was more pale (which contributed more for the clear eyebags). The baritone voice croaked everytime he opened his mouth. When he sneezed, Alucard could have sworn the walls shook.

Alucard sighed, standing up. “Do you need anything? Food, water, music?”

Granger shrugged. Even the smallest movement hurts him, judging from the wince. Alucard helped the demon hunter sit up, placing pillows behind him before letting Granger leaned back on the headboard. The blond turned to the floating beside the bed.

The orb gave a soft green glow. Alucard placed two fingers on the surface, slowly swiping upwards. The glow changed from green to yellow, from yellow to orange. Instantly, the room was slightly warmer.

“I’ll go and make you some breakfast,” He kissed the black-haired hunter on the forehead. “Get some rest, I’ll be right back.”

Alucard watched Granger snuggled in the pillow fort before closing his eyes. The door did not make any sound as it was slowly closed shut. Alucard sighed. The guilt he felt lingered like a ghost. It bit through his skin, drawing out every bit of his emotions and leaving sadness behind.

He shook his head, walking to the kitchen. Alucard opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients - chicken, chicken stock, veggies and other necessities to make chicken soup. The knife was pulled out a metallic _shing_ from its holder. The kitchen was filled with chopping sounds and squelch of chicken being cut into bite-size pieces. A pot of water was slowly coming to a boil, steam curling out.

Alucard pushed the chopped celery into the pot, wiping his brows. Looking up, his eyes caught the sight of a calendar on the fridge. Alucard walked closer, the red circle on one of the dates caught his attention. It was Granger’s handwriting, words written with a red marker. Indigo eyes widened as realization (and guilt) filled his head.

_Lyra’s live performance at Hera’s cafe_

**_CANNOT MISS IT_ **

**__ **

The last sentence had multiple underlines, symbolizing how important this event is to Granger.

…which is today…

…and Granger is sick today…

Alucard swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. The heavy weight of his guilt. He was the one that made Granger sick. He was the one who caused Granger to miss his favourite idol’s performance.

What’s worst is that Granger has never been to Lyra’s live performances before?

_“Lyra’s here? In the Empire?” Granger sighed in annoyance. “Of all times, why now? I have to leave for a mission!”_

_“Oh come on!” Granger pulled at his hair. “On the day I have a mentor session.”_

Lyra was a famous musician. Rumor said that she was once a choir angel that descended from heaven to cleanse the world with just her songs. She had done recordings, being the best-selling records that had her section empty in mere minutes. She only did live performances in small cafes or prestigious ballrooms.

Granger was crazy over her songs. If he ever get his hands on her records or music sheets, he would spend an eternity at his study with his shoulders hunched and brows furrowed together as he lost himself in his thoughts. There are times he attempted to play the music on his violin…

…which Alucard told him to stop because the neighbours were complaining that their eardrums were bleeding.

Now…he’s going to miss another of her concert…

“Good work, Alu,” Alucard shook his head at his own stupidity. “You fucked up everything.”

The blond lowered the heat of the stove, leaning against the kitchen island. His brain pumping out many ideas to make Granger happy again, even when he’s sick. Maybe he could get an autograph by Lyra at the performance or her newly released record or…

A lightbulb flashed in his head. Alucard quickly finished his cooking. That idea was the greatest one to ever come up in his stupid head. The stove was on full blast and Alucard threw in every ingredient as if someone pointed a gun to his head.

By the time he was done, he heard a door swung open. “Alu?” A croak called his name.

Alucard turned around to see Granger leaning on the wall. He was wrapped in a thick, fuzzy blanket. Alucard cringed at the loud sound of Granger blowing his nose on a tissue. The marksman recovered, looking at his partner then at the steaming soup in the pot.

“Mikey?” The blond smiled. “Why are you up?”

Granger blushed slightly at the mention of his real name. Alucard always used his real name whenever they’re inside the house, alone. “I heard noises in the kitchen and…” He sniffled. “I smelled food.”

Alucard coaxed the other hunter to the stool by the kitchen island. The steamy, hearty soup was poured into a bowl and served with two slices of baguette. The smell alone had made Granger’s stomach sit like an obedient puppy, whining for the food. Alucard placed the bowl of soup and a tall glass of orange juice on the island before leaving for the bedroom. Granger’s ruby eyes followed the blond hunter.

“Where are you heading off to?”

Alucard slung on his jacket. The signature blue one was only used for work purpose. The jacket was made of all leather and metal buckles. It looked like a biker’s jacket, to say the least. It was Granger who got it for him when he returned from Eruditio.

Alucard turned behind him, stopping at the door. Granger gave a confused look, brows stitched together and lips slightly pouted to the side. The spoon was stirred mindlessly in the soup. Alucard gave him a smile.

“I’ll be right back.”

** **

Morning moved past slowly and peacefully. It was nice having a break, even though he had to bear a stuffy nose and his joints turning to concrete. Gymnopédie No. 1 by Erik Satie played from the gramophone in the living room. Granger stretched out like a feline on the couch with an open book lying page down on his lap. His eyes gazed out the window, watching the clear blue sky and the birds occasionally perched on the windowsill.

His cold felt a bit better after breakfast. Whatever Alucard put in that soup, it fought the virus in his body. Granger had a feeling it was the herbal mix Estes makes. Just the thought of it make the hunter shiver. The smell and taste of that thing was hell.

Imagine eating the most sour thing in the world that smells like rotten fish…

And Alucard manage to sneak in that cyanide into the soup. That sneaky bastard. A smile stretched on the hunter’s lips. Alucard may be an idiot at times, but he always care for those close to him.

Now he wondered why Alucard left this morning…

Knowing that blond idiot, Alucard would never leave the house without Granger unless he was forced to (a.k.a Granger having to kick him out of the house). Seeing him leave this morning left questions for the black haired hunter.

“It’s very unlikely of him,” Granger picked up his book. “Eh, whatever. At least I don’t have to hear his constant pestering.” He sighed, sinking further into the world of the book he’s reading.

His peace did not last long when a faint wind-chimes grew louder and louder towards his direction. Granger looked up from his book, eyes widening at the wisp of baby blue dust floating through the window. The hunter winced for sitting up to sudden, hurting every joints in his body. His gun was in the bedroom, he mentally cursed himself for being an idiot.

The dust collect itself in the middle of the room, shaping into a figure. The figure looked feminine with small wings on its back. Granger looked away from the blinding light that exploded from the cloud of dust. When the light died, Granger looked back and his eyes widened.

“Good day, dear,” Lyra smiled.

Granger was petrified in his place, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Lyra’s silver dressed moved as if it was made out of liquid, shimmering under the light like glitter. Her signature harp was held in her slender fingers. Granger can already hear the melody she always played just from the sight of the instrument.

Lyra noticed the music playing in the living room. A smile appeared on her soft, pink lips. “Gymnopédia No. 1? Such a unique taste in music for such a young man.”

Granger was swayed by her melodious voice. It was like listening to a nightingale. Lyra lifted her harp, sitting on a cloud she summoned with her magic. “A little bird told me that a certain someone missed my performances one time too many. I was told that this special someone loves my music and even tried to study it.”

The hunter’s face went bright red. He looked away, hands clenching in the blankets. “I…I don’t get what you mean, Lady Lyra.”

The angel giggled. “No matter, it is a blessing to know such young soul has an interest in classical music.” Her fingers readied on the strings.

Granger held back his breath at the first note being played. The tune felt like a comforting hand that stroked his cheeks gently like a mother’s touch. Granger lied his head on the arm rest, listening fully to the words being sung.

_Old friend, I can see you_

_You’re right there_

_Old friend, I swear_

_The bond between us will never be broken._

The hunter felt his eyes go heavy. His mind was filled with memories of the past. The orphanage where he was placed after the he was saved from the war. The Monastery of Light, where his love for music started to blossom. And a young blond boy, smiling at the door of the monastery.

He remembered that boy too well. Always getting himself into trouble, but nothing can wipe away the smile from his face.

Not even the embarrassing spanks he got from his father…

_You start walking, in the infinite wilderness_

_Hold back tears, and move towards tomorrow_

_I’m the star that’s meant for you,_

_So I shine bright_

They grew up together. They were always together - inseparable, nothing can tear them apart from each other. Granger was always in the shadows but Alucard was his light that guide him through the darkest of times. He was there, holding him tight in his embrace during Granger’s nightmare. He was always there no matter what.

Granger smiled, closing his eyes. Lyra hums the tune, fingers elegantly plucking on the strings. There was a dome that covered them both. Granger could hear nothing but the song itself. It was his lullaby. Sleep finally took over and Granger’s head was filled with nothing but the sweetest dreams.

_This song is meant for you,_

_So show me your smile_

** **

“WAAAAAACHOO!”

Granger shook his head, a smile plastered on his lips. Alucard rubbed his snot filled nose with the sleeves of his pyjamas. Granger pulled some tissues and passed it to the blond hunter, smacking him on the head with it first. Alucard grinned in embarrassment before taking the tissue.

“You’re so sweet,” Granger lowered to place a soft kiss on the blond head. “Taking my cold from me. It must be tough for you…”

Alucard’s smug broke through his sick face (though it looked terrible with the red nose and puffy eyes). “Anything for my sweet Mikey.”

The black haired hunter rolled his eyes. He turned around to pick up a bottle Alucard knew too well. The blond’s eyes grew wide and his body felt cold. And it’s not the sickness.

“Whoah there, where did you get that?” Alucard forced a grin even though it looked lopsided. “You’re not seriously going to use that, aren’t you?”

“When have I joked, Alucard dearest?” Granger scooped a spoonful of the green gunk. Alucard wanted to vomit just from the smell of it. Funny, because Granger looked like he was about to vomit as well.

Granger recovered instantly. “Since you have the liberty of putting this poison into my food yesterday, I think it’s fair I let you have some of it.” He grinned.

“At least I hide it in the food!” Alucard exclaimed. “You’re straight up feeding me that from the damn bottle.”

“Tsk tsk… Alucard dearest.” Granger waved the spoon in front of the hunter’s nose. “Stop complaining and be a good boy. Say aah…”

Alucard pouted. “I’m not a child.”

“I have doubts.” Granger said with a brow raised. “Now shut up and take it already before I push this down your throat.”

_Where was the sweet persona he had earlier?_ Alucard sighed. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth with his eyes closed shut. He heard Granger snorted a laugh at him for a brief second. As much as Alucard wanted to strangle him for that, his body was against him. So the blond sat there, waiting with his mouth open.

And that’s when the strong sour taste flooded his mouth. The sourness did not stay long before extreme bitter taste tortured his poor taste buds. Alucard wanted to throw up the medicine but he forced it down his throat with a huge gulp of water. Placing down the cup, Alucard rolled his eyes to the innocent looking marksman beside him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Every single second.”

Alucard dropped his head on the pillow. Granger climbed on the bed, lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. Calloused hand stroked gently on Alucard’s cheek, stunning the blond. Two soft lips met in a gentle kiss. They lingered long, Alucard not daring to open his mouth. He wanted to taste Granger but he knew it was a risky move. Granger might get sick again.

They parted a few minutes later, gazing lovingly into each others’ eyes. Granger stroked Alucard’s cheek more, pushing back the stray blond hair that fell into his face.

“Thank you, Alucard.”

Alucard smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And I love you the most.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> If you want to see more, follow me on Instagram @bleu_wolf99


End file.
